The present invention relates to a paging system for washers and dryers and more particularly pertains to alerting a person that a cycle has been completed by one of these machines.
Typically, a person will load their clothes in a washer or a dryer and then start the machine for a predetermined length of time or cycle. Once the cycle has ended, the machine will automatically turn off. Some machines are equipped with alarms or buzzers that will sound once the cycle has ended. Most of the time, these machines are located in remote areas of peoples homes, such as basements or garages, thereby preventing the person from hearing the buzzer. Thus, people are usually unaware that the washing or drying cycle has been completed with the resulting clothes remaining in the machine needing to be folded or dried. What is needed is a way to notify these people that the cycle for their washer or dryer has been completed that is simple for people to carry on their person while these machines are operating.
The present invention attempts to solve the abovementioned problem by providing a device that is comprised of a transmitter coupled with the washer or dryer and a corresponding receiver that can be carried by the person in a manner similar to a pager.
The use of remote control devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, remote control devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of controlling and monitoring machines from a distance are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,439 to Estes discloses a wireless remote device for indicating the status of a washing machine or dryer through the use of a current sensor, vibration sensor, or a sensor integral with the washing machines control. U.S. Pat. No. 5,757,643 to Kuroda discloses a remote management system for a number of washing machines and dryers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,809 to Carmichael, Jr. discloses means for monitoring the status of a number of appliances. U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,375 to Kim discloses a remote control unit for a washing machine.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a paging system for washers and dryers for alerting a person that a cycle has been completed by one of these machines.
In this respect, the paging system for washers and dryers according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of alerting a person that a cycle has been completed by one of these machines.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved paging system for washers and dryers which can be used for alerting a person that a cycle has been completed by one of these machines. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of remote control devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved paging system for washers and dryers. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved paging system for washers and dryers which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a transmitter adapted for coupling with a washer and dryer. The transmitter has means for detecting an end of a cycle of the washer and dryer. The transmitter includes a plurality of function buttons. A receiver is provided that is adapted for being worn by the person. The receiver is in communication with the transmitter whereupon the transmitter detecting the end of the cycle, the receiver will be sent a signal. The receiver includes an alerting means activated upon receiving the signal. The receiver includes a plurality of function buttons.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved paging system for washers and dryers which has all the advantages of the prior art remote control devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved paging system for washers and dryers which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved paging system for washers and dryers which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved paging system for washers and dryers which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a paging system for washers and dryers economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved paging system for washers and dryers for alerting a person that a cycle has been completed by one of these machines.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved paging system for washers and dryers including a transmitter adapted for coupling with a washer and dryer. The transmitter has means for detecting an end of a cycle of the washer and dryer. The transmitter includes a plurality of function buttons. A receiver is provided that is adapted for being worn by the person. The receiver is in communication with the transmitter whereupon the transmitter detecting the end of the cycle, the receiver will be sent a signal. The receiver includes an alerting means activated upon receiving the signal. The receiver includes a plurality of function buttons.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.